


Unchained Melody

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humour, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again, Draco Malfoy merrily skips down the path towards expulsion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

"Draco. NO."

"- We shall serenade her outside her window -"

"I am not serenading Hermione Granger, and I most certainly am not serenading the whole of bloody Gryffindor Tower."

"It shall be a towering, epic monument of sound, a true testament of my feelings -"

"Oh my God... "

"And this song shall be remembered through the ages as the greatest addition to the canon of Wizarding music -"

"If I say yes, will you shut up and stop following me?"

"... Yes."

"Fine. Fine. I'll do it. But I get to pick the name. We're not going around calling ourselves the bloody 'Seventh-Year Slytherin Boys A Cappella Choir'."

"I knew you'd come around, Zabini! Now. Here are the lyrics. You'd best hurry up and learn them - Nott's already halfway through, and Crabbe and Goyle have had them memorised for a week - "

"Ah, Draco? About these lyrics?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know? 'Granger' _doesn't_ rhyme with 'buck-toothed swot'. Not that I fault the sentiment, mind."


End file.
